Music Frees the Soul
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: I was tagged, 10 songs, 5 more people were tagged. Read and Review


Bonjour

**Bonjour! I have been tagged. My itunes is on my brother's laptop and he did something that I'm not exactly sure of, because it was not working, it keeps shutting off when he uses it, and the thing he did took off all the songs on itunes, so I was putting the songs back on, but it kept turning off, so I only have about 100 songs, and half of them are Aly & AJ, so that's why there are like 3 Aly & AJ songs. I know you all cared so much about that. Anyway, Read and Review. These are my tags (BTW, I'm sorry is any of you have already been tagged, I was too lazy to see if you were):**

**Kelren5**

**Violet-Shadow**

**Hollywoodx4**

**luvat1stsight**

**Abercrombie girly girl**

**1. Silence by Aly & AJ (Quogan)**

Quinn and Logan were dating for several months now. They started to become bored with each other and got into arguments over the silliest things, so they decided it would be best if they broke up. Biggest mistake of their life.

They missed each other like crazy. They both they were wrong with what they've done to lead up to the breakup. They didn't know how to apologize to each other, but they really didn't need to. Because, Silence is everything.

**2. So Yesterday by Hilary Duff (Choey)**

Chase and Zoey started dating after prom night. They were both extremely happy. Well, in the beginning at least. Chase thought he loved Zoey all along, but he was wrong. There relationship started to fade along the way.

They would always love each other in a way, there was no denying that. Within the four years of friendship, it was just sort of awkward when they became more. They decided to push there love relationship behind them, now it was So Yesterday.

**3. Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens (Vola)**

At first Lola didn't want to have anything to do with Vince. She wanted him gone, or at least out of her and her friends ways. He tried so hard to convince her that he was different, that being expelled helped him realize he was a jerk. Then she started to see him in a new light. Lola decided that she would give Vince a chance. Who says that people can't change?

Lola would give Vince a chance, as long as he would Say OK.

**4. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood (QuinnMark) **

Quinn started to realize that Mark was changing. He never had a personality, really, but he started to try to ignore Quinn as much as he could. Quinn could only suspect one thing, he was cheating on her. She tried getting Dustin to spy, but Zoey ended up using him. She tried so many ways to find out, without her doing the dirty work. One day Quinn decided she had to spy herself. Quinn found exactly what she thought. Mark was cheating on her. She was going to zap him, but then thought that would hurt him for a few moments, then the pain will be gone. She wanted him to suffer just as much as she did. She took his geeky card game cards that he played with Firewire and ripped them to shreds, and more. Stuff that might even scar him for life. Mark will regret ever cheating. He will most definitely think Before He Cheats again.

**5. I'm Here by Aly & AJ (Quogan)**

Everyone made fun of Quinn and Logan. Even after two months they've been exposed, and their friends still couldn't tolerate it. They tried to explain to them how unreasonable there relationship was. They just didn't get it. Maybe, to everyone Logan was an obnoxious, jerk, and Quinn was a really weird, science loving person, but to each other, they were everything. No one could see that Logan and Quinn are always there for each other, and always will be.

**6. Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan (Stacey)**

Stacey always tried to make the best of her life. She was an optimist. People always made fun of her. When Logan Reese told Quinn he loved her at prom, it killed Stacey on the inside. Her heart melted to nothing, and all her faith and hope of someone loving her was destroyed. It finally occurred to Stacey, how everyone saw her. Maybe she shouldn't have been so obsessed with Logan. Maybe she shouldn't have done a lot of things she did. Stacey realized that she didn't have real friends; she just had people who tolerated her. Stacey was just introduced to her life, as it really is.

**7. Chemicals React by Aly & AJ (Quogan)**

Quinn and Logan first kissed on that bench. After that kiss, they couldn't explain their feelings about the kiss, their true feelings about each other, or even why they kissed each other. Logan was listening to the radio. Radio Disney was on, but he didn't have enough energy to change the station. So he just sat in his bed and listened. When he heard songs, explaining to him exactly what he felt, he realized it was chemistry, both of there best subjects. After Logan and Quinn decided to secretly date they realized it was because the Chemicals React.

**8. Our Lips Are Sealed by Hilary and Haley Duff (Quogan)**

People are ridiculous. They just make up lies because they don't feel that Quinn and Logan should be together. They have nothing to do with there relationship. They decided to just ignore them, and let them have fun with there fake gossip and rumors. Only Quinn and Logan know the truth. But there lips are sealed.

**9. Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's (ChaseLola)**

Whenever Chase heard this song, he would tell Lola this was there song. Lola lived in New York City, while Chase lived in Wisconsin. They had quite a distance to go in order to see each other. All of the lyrics in the song was related to their relationship. There friends don't get it, but that's because none of them feel that happy with each other. They love each other, and that's all that matters.

**10. Chariot by Gavin DeGraw (Quogan)**

When high school ended Quinn and Logan parted. They were both in colleges along the east coast, but still a couple of hours away. Quinn went to visit Lola, who went to the same school as Logan. Before she could get the Lola's dorm room, she ran into Logan.

They started talking and all the wonderful memories of their relationship was brought back. They couldn't help it. The started dating again, because distance didn't matter to them. They loved each other and that was that.

**Wow, that sucked. I am extremely tired, and was deprived of sleep last night because my sister went to her boyfriends apartment and parked in the wrong number space, and at like 4:00 she called saying that the car was towed. Anyway, I know they were all like saying the same thing and I'm sorry. Please Review!**


End file.
